La desesperación de Haurhi Suzumiya
by lorenzo1296
Summary: Pocas cosas podrían alterar tanto a Haruhi como la llegada de estudiantes en mitad del curso de otros institutos ¿O si? ¿Porque me da tan mala espina ese nuevo estudiante? ¿Podría ser este el comienzo de alguna nueva locura? / ATENCIÓN , escrito como posible continuación de la novela 11, puede tener menciones a la trama de las novelas anteriores.
1. Capitulo 1

Como de costumbre me levante enredado entre las sabanas, aprovechando hasta el último segundo de cama. Cada día que pasaba hacía que el ejercicio maquiavélico de subir la cuesta que separaba mi casa del instituto fuese más y más difícil. ¿No debería ser al revés? Mire hacia la derecha de mi cama y me acorde de aquella extraña situación tras en la que yo desperté en la cama de Haruhi. De eso ya hace meses, la odisea para encontrar el regalo por el aniversario de la brigada fue de todo menos gracioso. En comparación, un examen de japonés moderno era ridículamente fácil.

Tras prepárame como es debido cogí la susodicha cuesta, camino del instituto. Se supone que íbamos a aprender, yo ya había tenido suficientes experiencias en ese lugar como para decir que yo iba a sobrevivir no a estudiar.

En mis pensamientos andaba obnubilado cuando llego el memo de Taniguchi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hey Kyon! ¿No te sientes especialmente feliz hoy?

Mi cara de malos amigos le dejo bastante claro que para mí era otro día igual de aburrido.

-Oh, venga, ¡Nuevos estudiantes! Es decir, ¡Nuevas chicas!

Mi cara de desconcierto fue total ¿Desde cuándo a estas alturas entraban nuevos alumnos?

-Inocente y pobre Kyon, nunca te enteras de als buenas noticias ¿Cierto? Haruhi te absorbe toda tu energía, se que te mola pero deberías plantarte cambiar de aires.

No te desvíes y deja de comentar mi vida. Desembucha el porqué de los nuevos alumnos.

-Resulta que vienen de un instituto cercano… como se llamaba… bueno da igual, la cuestión es que en la última revisión dijeron que tenía serios fallos estructurales, las obras iban a durar mucho y tenían que desviar los alumnos a institutos cercanos, entre ellos nosotros. Como te decía ya he estudiado a todas las chicas, hay 3 A++ que pueden…..

Llegados a este punto desconecte, asentía cuando había un silencio y poco más hasta que finalmente llegamos al instituto.

Cuando llegue al aula Haurhi ya estaba allí, y la risa que exhibía que recordaba peligrosamente a la de Taniguchi.

-¿Te has enterado de las noticas?

Si te refieres a la llegada de intrusos a nuestra tranquila clase, sí.

-Lo importante no es eso. Lo importante es ¡Potenciales miembro de la brigada!

¿Quien querría unirse a nuestra brigada? ¿Y a quien dejaría entrar Haruhi? El único miembro que paso las pruebas este año fue la propia Haruhi en su forma alternativa, Yasumi. Y bueno, la situación no fue desde luego nada normal,cualquiera otro no habría entrado, como fue el proposito original de Haruhi.

En ese momento eche un vistazo a la clase en busca de los nuevos compañeros. Sinceramente, nunca me fijo en mis compañeros así que me costó más de lo esperado pero pude distinguir un alumno nuevo y tres alumnas nuevas. No puede ver sus caras pero sus uniformes dejaban claro su sexo.

-Cuando terminen las clases te veo en el cuarto del club, no iremos a comprarlo que teníamos previsto, durante la comida avisare a todos del cambio de planes.

Y cuanto termino la última silaba entro el profesor y comenzamos las clases. De forma similar a como los hacíamos los demás el primer día de clase, increíblemente acerté, los nuevos eran un chico y tres chicas. Se fueron presentando en orden hasta que el chico se levanto

-Me llamo Makoto Sato, del instituto del Sur.

Su escueta presentación no fue lo que me llamo la atención, ahora que le pude ver la cara una sensación extraña. Tuve la sensación de que dentro de poco nuestros intereses chocarían, y que desde luego, no acabaría muy bien. Era alto, rubio, con ojos azules, con un corte occidental, como si su amdre o su padre fuese de occidente y no de Japón y en resumen bien proporcionado. Seguramente arrasaría entre las chicas de por aquí. Así que Makoto ¿Eh? No me olvidaría de ese nombre.

Como prometió, Haruhi nada más toco el timbre de la pausa salió como un gacela en busca de un antílope por la puerta y yo me quede comienzo mi almuerzo con Kunikida y Taniguchi. Taniguchi, fiel a su estilo, nos conto todos su planes de cómo iba a salir con todas las nuevas alumnas. También todas las notas que había dado y nos conto todo sobre las tres chicas A++ . A veces Taniguchi me da autentico pavor, esas redes de contactos son propias de un detective privado ¿Nunca habrá pensado en dedicarse a ello?

Al finalizar el descanso llego Haruhi, y con una sonrisa radiante que si se midiese en grados centígrados hubiera dejado fuera de combate al Sol, prueba inequívoca de que se acercaba alguna locura de las suyas.

Ya habían acabado las clases y Haruhi, como ya era costumbre desde que nos encontramos con mi vieja amiga Sasaki, Haruhi me llevo a parte y me dio una pequeña clase particular. Y tras ellos juntos fuimos al salón del club.

Nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula, Ashasina no estaba allí. Rapidamente Haruhi interrogo a os únicos presentes allí.

-Yuki ¿Sabes donde está Ashasina?

-No – una respuesta seca y directa como es común en Nagato

- ¿Y tu Koizumi?

-No la vi viniendo hacia aquí, quizás se ha retrasado al quedarse hablando con alguna amiga

Junto a esta respuesta puso su mejor sonrisa de actor. En estas ocasiones me dan ganas de borrarle la sonrisita de un puñetazo.

-Bueno, la esperaremos un rato, ¡pero tendrá un severo castigo por llegar tarde!

Era extraño que Ashasina no hubiese llegado ya, me había reocupado seriamente asi que hecha una mirada rapida a Nagato y Koizumi. Nagato me devolvio una mirada carente de emoción y Koizumi otra de sus ronrisas prefabricadas, bien, entonces no pasaba nada.

¿Pagaría por primera vez otra persona que no fuese yo cuando fuéramos a un bar? Sería un resultado refrescante. En esto Koizumi me ofreció una partida de ajedrez, últimamente había cogido un especial interés por el Koizumi y no hacía más que retarme y a menudo, perder. ¿Cómo un miembro de una organización de seres excepcionales podía ser tan malo jugando al ajedrez?

Ashaina ya se retrasaba media hora y Haruhi harta de esperar me mando en su búsqueda, ¿Por qué debía ser yo siempre?

-Eres el único miembro sin título especial, es normal que seas el subalterno de todos nosotros.

Yare, yare. Luchar contra Haruhi era como esperar mover una montaña con tus propios brazos.

Por ello me lanze a la búsqueda de Ashashina. Primero me decidi a ir a su clase, y acerte porque allí estaba pero no estaba sola… Aquella situación me sorprendió de sobremanera porque Ashasina, a la cual ya se la marcaban los colores, estaba tonteando con el chico nuevo de mi clase, Makoto.

Pues es mi primer Fan-Fic espero que no este muy mal, de todas formas hasta ahora no hay mucha miga es algo aburridillo... Espero que pronto le meta acción. Un saludo!


	2. Capitulo 2

Debo de ser vidente, sabía que ese chico iba a ser un problema para la calma y tranquilidad que teníamos desde hace meses. Habría estado un rato más manifestando en mi interior mis miedos cuando me di cuenta que si giraban un mínimo la cabeza me verían mirándoles como un búho en mitad del pasillo así que me escondí detrás de la primera viga que encontré.

Pero entonces me entró un mayor miedo ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Haruhi? Consideraba las relaciones una pérdida de tiempo, seguro que decía que el hecho de que Ashasina tuviese cualquier relación sería una distracción para las actividades de la brigada… Ashasina seguía riéndole las gracias al rubio de las narices. Desde este momento este cabeza bombilla sería un autentico peligro para mi paz, y por ende, un enemigo mío.

¿Y ahora que hacía? Por una parte interrumpir aquello era lo que más quería pero por algún motivo mi estúpida moral no me permitía hacerlo.

Y entonces sea lo que sea que haya allí arriba, Zoroastro, Buda, Dios… me sonrío y aquella extraña conversación acabo. Ashasina venía con una sonrisa propia de una niña pequeña cuando le dicen que esa misma noche un ratón con un saco le dejara un bonito regalo debajo de la almohada. No obstante Ashasina se dirigía hacia el cuarto del club y necesariamente hacía la columna tras la cual estaba escondido. A veces es imposible huir del destino así que intente poner mi mejor cara de pasota y saludarla con total indiferencia.

Con todo, Ashasina no es tonta, y entendió de primeras que había viso todo y si traía las mejillas algo sonrojadas en ese momento más bien mutó en un especia de tomate superdesarrollado.

-Ah, eh , uh, oh…

Sus balbuceos sin sentido se repitieron hasta que la hice parar, hice un gesto e que no diría nada y se calmo rápidamente. Preferí callarme las preguntas e ir en silencio sepulcral hasta el aula del club. Cualquier cosa que dijese sobre el cabeza bombilla me sacaría de mis casillas. Por fin llegamos al aula y nuestra queridísima jefa nos saludo:

-¡Mikuru¡ ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas para llegar casi una hora tarde?! ¡El castigo será terrible como tu excusa no me satisfaga!

¿Por qué a mí no se me permite defenderme para libarme de los castigos?

-No estamos hablando de ti Kyon, ¡Ashasina, responde¡

En este punto iba a intentar calmar a Haruhi y dar algo de tiempo a Ashasina para responder, quizás sugerirle hacer una tila, pero Ashasina fue rápida

-Con los exámenes de acceso a la universidad cada vez más cerca nuestra tutora ha insistido en que pasemos una hora más, para reforzar contenidos, justo cuando salía me encontré con Kyon.-Nunca había visto a Ashasina derrochar tanta seguridad.

-Si es por estudios no puedo castigarte ¿Esto se va a repetir?

-Me temo que si, al menos durante algún tiempo

Trague saliva, entendía aquello, eso era una mera excusa, quizá habrían quedado estos dos y así podrían estar algún tiempo. Solo podía pensar en cuanto odiaba al cabeza bombilla. Lanze una mirada furtiva a Ashasina ¿Seguro que no nos traerá problemas todo esto Ashasina? Sin embargo, no había tiempo para descifrar su mirada, se iba a cambiar y Koizumi y yo debíamos salir de aquel cuarto ipsofacto.

Se cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas con una sonrisa de Mikuru como última imagen del club. Si Haruhi descubría todo… Me caí de apoyando al espalda contra la puerta pero la calma no duro mucho

-¿Qué ha ocurrido de verdad?

Aunque odio admitirlo este tío es un hacha, no se le escapa una, pero, ¿Cómo?

-Ashasina nunca se pone tan seria, solo cuando tiene algo que ocultar. ¿Qué es?

Mi excusa sonó más forzada que nunca, le dije que estaba ayudando al club de caligrafía, su exclub, y no quería enfadar a Haruhi.

-Entiendo, no quieres contarlo, por una parte te honra. Supongo que si no te preocupa no será peligroso.

Ya llego a su fin su racha de aciertos. Habría preferido seguir en silencio hasta que nos diesen paso pero había algo que debía preguntar

-Koizumi, ha llegado mucha gente del Instituto del Sur, ¿Hay alguno que sea peligroso?

-¿Te refieres a algún alienígena, persona con poderes extraordinarios o viajero del tiempo?

-Sí, más o menos

-Te diría que no pero…

-¿Pero?

-Desde lo de Yasumi la organización está preocupada, damos por supuesto que era una alumna normal, y en realidad era un alter ego de Haruhi. Si algo tan transcendente se nos pudo escapar es posible que haya otras variables que desconocemos y no seamos capaces de identificar. Esto ha creado algo de caos dentro de la misma organización. Ahora más que nunca dependemos de nuestros instintos. No lo olvides.

-¡Ya podéis entrar¡ - Grito Ashasina desde el interior del club

- Pero no te preocupes Kyon, llevamos bastantes meses en calma, no hay noticias ni de Fujiwara, ni de Kuyou y su Dominio Celestial ni de Kyouku y su contra-organización, Haruhi está más calmada que nunca y no parece que vaya a cambiar. No podría irnos mejor.

Y con su detestable sonrisa me invito a entrar, prefiero cuando se pone serio y deja la sonrisa para otras ocasiones. Haruhi nos esperaba dentro con los brazos cruzados y una cara algo mal humorada.

-Debido al retraso de Mikuru no podremos ir en busca de nuevos miembros. ¡No obstante mañanas iremos en busca de miembros sin falta! Como no podemos ir a la caza de miembros sin nuestra mascota, quedaremos mañana una hora más tarde. Espero que uséis productivamente esa hora.

A veces reamente Haruhi me daba miedo con su forma de hablar ¿Cazar? ¿Mascota? ¿Productiva? Parecía una mezcla entre déspota y profesor.

-Kyon, tú y yo aprovecharemos a repasar matemáticas, ¡Así que no uses la clase como hora de la siesta!

Mira quien hablaba, la que usaba esa y la siguiente.

-Cuando llegues a sacar mis notas retomaremos la conversación

Me sonrió burlonamente y con ello dio por terminado el día. Preferiría tener de profesor particular a un antiguo y sangriento Shogun antes que a Haruhi. ¿Esto es normal?

Me desperté esta vez caído de la cama, el mal humor residual del descubrimiento de lo del cabeza bombilla había hecho que durmiese mal y no diese más que vueltas en la cama. Extrañamente no eran celos, ni envidia,eso ya lo había olvidado, era puramente preocupación de que todo se complicase de nuevo por ellos dos. Estos últimos meses había perdido paulatinamente mi interés en Ashasina, cada día era más como una hermana, y pensar en ella más que como amigos se me hacía difícil. La brigada SOS me había afectado demasiado negativamente.

Era martes, y últimamente subía los martes tanto con Taniguci como con Kunikida pero hoy falto el primero, según Kunikida había ido más pronto para comenzar su estratagema para ligar con las nuevas chicas. ¿Algún día se dará cuenta de que siempre apunta demasiado alto?

Finalmente llegamos a clase, y el día paso como debía pasar, aunque pasándolo realmente mal para mantenerme despierto entre tanto polinomio y ecuación en clase de matemáticas ¿Cómo podía Descartes caer cao cuando realizaba sus investigaciones matemáticas?

Y como prometió Haruhi comenzó la clase particular, llevábamos cerca de veinte minutos hablando de límites y funciones gráficas cuando Haruhi parece ser que se saco al espinita

-¿Sabes realmente que estaba haciendo realmente Mikuru?

Mi cara fue todo un poema ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?

-No creerás que Mikuru me engaña tan fácilmente, se puso más seria que un juez, Mikuru solo se pone así o porque lo que dice es increíblemente serio o porque miente. Y unas clases extra no son serias.

Si tan segura estaba de que mentía, ¿Por qué no preguntó?

-Mikuru se va el año que viene a la universidad… el curso se acaba en unos pocos meses y no quiero que se valla, me gustaría que no llegase tan tarde al club, aprovechar este ultimo año juntos en el club, si me pregunto mentirá, y si indago y descubro que me miente, será peor. Prefiero no enfadarme el tiempo que quede. Pero quiero saber que sea lo que sea, no tomara más importancia que la brigada.

¿Eso lo había dicho Haruhi? Para ser ella era bastante maduro, ¿Quizas se merecería saber la verdad?

-Entonces, ¿Sabes algo?

¿Decía la verdad o mejor me callaba? Nunca me lo habría preguntado de no ser por este ataque de madurez.

-No lo sé, ayer simplemente me la encontré

Finalmente recobre la sensatez, si se lo dijese el caos resultante sería increíble, y me arrastraría Haruhi con ella.

-Ajam

Haruhi por un momento se quedo mirando por la ventana, nos quedaban todavía unos cuantos apartados por repasar pero verla mirando por la ventana era con todo, infinitamente mejor que seguir con unos endemoniados números.

-Kyon, cuando dejemos el instituto, ¿Todo volverá a ser como antes de formarse la brigada? ¿Todo será tan aburrido como entonces? Kyon… ¿Nos separaremos?

Realmente le había afectado el que Ashasina llegase tarde. El verla así, con una cara tan tranquila, por la ventana, desprendiendo tanta serenidad, era realmente guapa… ¡¿En qué demonios andaba pensando?! Debía responder algo

-Haruhi yo creo…

-¿Si?

Este subto interés por mi opinión fue del todo desconcertante. ¿De verdad puede ser que por una vez en la vida me escuche? ¿Nos habrían cambiado a nuestra jefa de brigada?

-Que no deberías preocuparte, es posible que la brigada SOS se disuelva algún día, pero que todos nosotros nos dejemos que ver es imposible.

Deje mi habitual escepcismo por dos motivos, uno es que si Haruhi quería seguir con nosotros, seguiría, ley de vida supongo, y otro es que por ningún motivo querría dejar de ver a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la brigada SOS, Ashasina y sus maravillosos tes, el silencio sepulcral de Nagato, Haruhi y su culo inquieto, incluso Koizumi con su idiota sonrisa.

-Sí, a eso me refería…

A pesar de esta respuesta tan confusa rápidamente recupero su habitual alegría

-¡Tienes razón! ¡La brigada SOS estará siempre unida¡

¿Por qué si la brigada éramos nosotros 5 se empeñaba en reclutar nuevos miembros? Aunque deseaba preguntarlo con toda mi alma me mordí la lengua, eso no podía acabar bien.

Terminamos los ejercicios correspondientes al tema que estábamos estudiando y nos dirigimos al todos en el club, Haruhi nos explico el plan.

-Bien, durante el descanso me moleste en informarme de donde estarían los nuevos, excepto un par de personas que me ha sido imposible localizarles el resto están apuntados en esta lista.

Y nos tendió un folio donde venían con una caligrafía perfecta los nombres de los nuevos alumnos y los lugares donde los encontraríamos. Ashasina miro ansiosa la hoja, seguramente confiando en no encontrar el nombre del cabeza bombilla. Para descanso suyo – y de toda la brigada de paso- no estaba.

-Escuchad, nos separaremos en grupos de dos, el primer grupo se encargara de la parte de arriba de la lista y el grupo dos de los de abajo. Les llevaremos este folleto del club y usaremos todas nuestras dotes para convencerles de participar en las pruebas de la brigada.

Es cierto, las pruebas, ¿Les hará correr otra vez?

-No, podría haber alguno que se haya preparado específicamente para una prueba de resistencia, aunque sería loable su admiración por mi y la brigada, podría entrar gente que sea nefasta en todo, pero por cabezonería pasase la prueba física, ¡Solo si variamos las pruebas podremos incorporar gente realmente apta!

Tras este discurso tan apasionado nos dividimos en grupos. Nos toco grupo de chicos y grupo de chicas. Habría preferido que le tocase con Nagato, quería preguntarle si ella sabía de alguien peligroso entre los nuevos alumnos aunque creía conocer la respuesta, no.

-Bueno Koizumi, ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Te apetece coger unos cafés e irnos a las mesas de detrás del instituto?

-Vale, será mejor que molestar a unas personas que estarán ocupadas en cualquier cosa.

Y así nos dirigimos a la máquina expendedora que había justo en la entrada del instituto, tuvimos que darnos prisa pues no queríamos que Haruhi nos viese haciendo algo sensato como es no molestar a unos alumnos desconocidos. Supongo que con decirla luego que nos habían dicho todos que no bastaría, ya estaba bastante claro que no quería incorporar a nadie, solo hacer un poco el paripé. El camino es largo hasta la mesa que hay detrás del instituto así que me dio tiempo a divagar. Tenía dudas, demasiadas, ¿Haruhi ha madurado? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Afectara finalmente ese chico nuevo y su relación con Ashasina la brigada? Bueno en realidad, aunque parezca obvio, puede que no tengan ninguna relación, quizá…. Para que engañarnos, tenían algo, aunque sea un simple feeling. Y una última cosa rondaba mi cabeza ¿Hasta qué punto Haruhi estaba influida por mi? Esa conversación durante su particular tutoría… Solo habría sus sentimientos hacia mí, cierto que habían sido contadas ocasiones pero con todo es infinitamente más que las veces que se ha abierto con cualquier otra persona.

-Andas muy callado ¿Ocurre algo?

Con la sonrisa propia de un medico me preguntó y sin embargo pude ver sobre su pose de niño bueno como le corroía saber la verdad. Quizás no sea tan mala idea preguntarle y oír su opinión, aunque la organización fuera mas inútil que nunca.

-Koizumi, lo cierto es que me encuentro algo perdido

-No me extraña, el nuevo "novio" de Ashasina podría ser un serio problema… Deberías habérmelo contado., podría ser peligroso.

¡! ¡Luego si lo sabía! ¿Cuándo demonios se habrá enterado?

-Oh, que la organización este algo desorganizada ahora mismo no significa que no sean capaces de ver las cosas obvias.

-¿Nos espiáis a todos?

-Bueno, en esta ocasion el miembro de la agencia que lo descubrió fui yo, en realidad Ashasina no es muy cuidadosa respecto a esto, lo que nos podría traer problemas.

-¿Entonces les has visto?

-Sí, bueno, no hacían más que tontear pero es obvio que saldrán juntos algún día cercano, lo cual espero Ashasina, sepa ocultar bien. Sería todo un horror que Haruhi se los encontrase en plena cita.

Lo cierto es que recuerdo que Ashasina me comento una vez que no podía tener relaciones afectivas. ¿Porque habrá cambiado de repente la opinión de sus jefazos? Necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Lo cierto - continuo Koizumi sin inmutar su rostro- es que es muy raro que Haruhi no haya recelado más de la excusa de Ashasina, ya debería haber investigado y comprobado que es falso. Sin embargo o bien no lo ha hecho o bien no le importa. Y a Haruhi todo lo que distraiga a alguien de la brigada importa luego no ha investigado. Debo preguntarte Kyon ¿Sabes algo?

Que si se, tristemente se, y mucho. Haruhi madurando, y hablando de su miedo de perdenos de vista, desde mi punto de vista sabía demasiado.

-¿Enserio? Hmm, la verdad dudo mucho que sea madurez, no me malinterpretes, Haruhi está más calmada que nunca, de hecho, no hemos registrado casi ningún espacio cerrado, a lo sumo unos pocos donde los avatares se quedan quietos o incluso se sientan. Es todo un progreso.

Genial, está muy calmada y parece madurar. Entonces, ¿Porque narices Koizumi no está brincando de felicidad y afirma que ha madurado? Lo cierto es que no h tocado el café, yo en su situación me le habría acabado de un sorbo.

-Bueno primero te diré porque no brinco de felicidad, simple, esos avatar están preocupados.

¿Desde cuándo además de luchar contra los avatares los psicoanalizaba?

-Bueno, es lo que creo, se nota que Haruhí esta féliz, y seguramente eso contrareste su miedo. Me explico. No falta casí anda para que el curso termine y Ashasina se marche. Haruhi por primera vez se ha dado cuenta de que cada uno tarde o temprano tendrá que coger caminos distintos. Aunque tengo miedo de que vea algún día a esos dos tortolitos juntos. A título personal, diré que ese chico rubio no me inspirada demasiada confianza.

Estas últimas palabras las dijo con algo de desprecio, parece que compartía mi odio platónico por el cabeza bombilla. Aunque no me parecía concordar mucho su explicación con lo que había dicho Haruhi.

-Ya sabes que Haruhi es una chica muy compleja, me arriesgaría a afirmar que si ha preguntado era para ver si tú estabas metido en el ajo. En cuanto a que haya madurado, sinceramente, creo que si no quiere saber el porqué de Ashasina es porque simplemente le gusta poder pasar más tiempo contigo a solas.

Claro, a mi también me gusta que me den palizas callejeras.

-No bromeo

Su típica sonrisa se esfumo.

-Te ha dado una excusa de manual para seguir pareciendo Haruhi, algo más madura, pero Haruhi, es Haruhi que muestra la emocionalidad de un ladrillo por tí.

La emocionalidad de un ladrillo por mí. Parece que por fin vamos entendiéndonos. Para celebrarlo tomare un buen trago de mi café.

-No obstante, en la organización creemos que ha aumentado el deseo de pasar tiempo junto a ti y el apego emocional por ti debido a la inminente marcha de Ashasina. Más aún quiero decir.

Nos hemos vuelto a distanciar en opiniones. Para compensar tomare un sorbo de mi café, lo cierto es que estaba rico, y teniendo en cuenta que esta charla ya me la había dado un par de veces Koizumi no le di mucha importancia a su opinión. Aun así no tenía sentido lo que decía.

-Si lo piensas bien sí, ya sabe que es ley de vida que algun día deberemos perder el contacto, es casí seguro, eso le da que pensar que podría aplicarse también contigo, lo cual hace que quiera aprovechar el ahora, por si acaso. Carpe diem, Kyon.

Carpe diem y Tempus fugi, ya, lo habíamos dado no hace mucho en literatura, no obstante partiendo del supuesto afecto de Haruhi por mi ya su teoria nacia con pies de barro. Además si alguno de nosotros quería una relación con Haruhi era él, que no se andase con rodeos. Era un autentico fanboy de Haruhi, en mi forma de ver, el era el que debía tener algo con Haruhi, ella le mangonearía feliz y el se dejaría feliz, perfecto.

-Nunca

Su respuesta fue seca, y de repente su cara paso a estar malhumorada, increíble que la primera vez que le vea enfadado sea por eso.

-¿Una monja desearia salir con Jesus? ¿O un iman con Mahoma? Para m Haruhi es lo más cercano a un Dios, podre adorarla, podre buscar su felicidad, pero nunca la tratare menos de como alguien trataría a su Dios.

Brindo por ello, me terminare el café ya en celebración.

-Tú eres el elegido de Haruhi; y no en un sentido religioso, no lo olvides.

Pero sin presión ¿No?

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya habían pasado 45 minutos ya debíamos volver al club.

Los resultados de la difusión fueron nulos, ninguno se decidió a inscribirse a las pruebas de la brigada, aunque no le afectó en especial a Haruhi.

-!Ha sido un duro trabajo por hoy¡

Exclamo nuestra jefa de brigada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no tenia nada que envidiar a la de las famosas de Hollywood.

-Aunque para algunas más que para otros… Kyon a ti te di los mas fáciles, es increíble que no hayas traído a nadie, como castigo la próxima vez que salgamos de inspección te tocara invitar.

¿Pero no iba Koizumi conmigo también?

-No hay que ser un genio para ver quién de los dos debe ser el vago, por algo sigues siendo nuestro subalterno oficial.

A estas alturas, ¿Era necesario encontrar una excusa tan mala para endosarme la factura del bar?

-Se terminan las actividades por hoy. ¡He dicho!


End file.
